Blink of an Eye (Michael McDonald album)
Blink of an Eye is the fourth solo studio album by American singer-songwriter Michael McDonald. It was released on August 3, 1993, on the label Reprise, three years after his previous album, Take It to Heart. Track listing Personnel * Michael McDonald – lead vocals (1-11), keyboard programming (1-11), backing vocals (1, 3-6, 10), keyboards (1, 2, 3, 5-8, 11), synth horns (8), acoustic piano and solo (8), Wurlitzer (9), Fender Rhodes (10), synthesizer (10) * Jeff Bova – keyboard programming (1-11), Hammond organ (1, 10), keyboards (2-5, 7, 8), synthesizer (2, 9), clavinet (9), drum programming (10) * Benmont Tench – Hammond organ (5, 8, 9) * Randy Kerber – keyboards (7), synth strings (10), synth horns (11) * Greg Phillinganes – acoustic piano (10) * Bernie Chiaravalle – guitar (1, 3) * David Williams – guitar (1, 4) * Mike Campbell – guitar (2) * Randy Jacobs – guitar (3), rhythm guitar (9) * Fred Tackett – acoustic guitar (5) * Dean Parks – acoustic guitar (6) * Robben Ford – guitar (7), rhythm guitar (9) * Warren Haynes – lead guitar and solo (9) * Paul Jackson Jr. – guitar (10) * Pino Palladino – bass guitar (1, 3, 7, 8, 9, 11) * Nathan East – bass guitar (2) * Marcus Miller – bass guitar (4) * Freddie Washington – bass guitar (5, 10) * Jimmy Bralower – drum programming (1-7, 9, 11) * Manu Katché – additional drums (1), drums (4, 7-10) * John Robinson – additional drums (3, 5), drums (9) * George Perilli – additional drums (9) * Lenny Castro – congas (3, 8), finger cymbals (6, 7), triangle (6, 7), tambourine (10) * David Frank – horn arrangements (1, 3, 9), synth horns (1, 8, 9), synth bell (8) * Brandon Fields – alto saxophone (1, 3, 4, 9) * Albert Wing – tenor saxophone (1, 3, 9) * Kirk Whalum – tenor saxophone (3, 7, 10) * Bruce Fowler – trombone (1) * Lee Thornburg – trumpet (1, 3, 9) * Wallace Rooney – trumpet and solo (11) * Chuck Findley – flugelhorn (11) * Sweet Pea Atkinson – backing vocals (1, 10) * Harry Bowen – backing vocals (1, 10) * Clydene Edwards – backing vocals (1) * Arnold McCuller – backing vocals (1, 10) * Jenni Muldaur – backing vocals (1) * Mona Lisa Young - backing vocals (1, 10) * Amy Holland – backing vocals (4) * Vince Gill – backing vocals (6) * Alison Krauss – backing vocals (6) * Chuck Sabatino – backing vocals (8, 10) Production * Produced by Michael McDonald and Russ Titelman. * Basic track arrangements by Jeff Bova, Jimmy Bralower, Michael McDonald and Russ Titelman. * Engineers – Ben Fowler, Bruce Barris and Mark Linnett. * Assistant Engineers – Charlie Paakkari, Chris Albert, Chris Fogel, Mikael Ifverson, Steve Elder and U.E. Nastasi. * Mixed by Tom Lord-Alge, assisted by Tim Leitner. * Recorded at The Power Station and East Hill Studios (New York City, NY); Capitol Studios and Westlake Audio (Los Angeles, CA). * Mixed at Unique Recording Studios (New York City, NY). * Mastered by Ted Jensen at Sterling Sound (New York City, NY). * Original demo sequences technically assisted by Ross Pallone. * Production Coordination – Joanne Schwartz * Additional Production Coordination (Los Angeles) – Julie Larson * Art Direction and Front Cover Photo: Bruce Steinberg * Back Cover Photo – Gary Irving, Tony Stone Images * Inside Photo – Tony Stone Images References Category:1993 albums Category:Michael McDonald (singer) albums Category:Albums produced by Russ Titelman Category:Reprise Records albums